Persefone
by DeNilePrincess
Summary: Hermione Oscura. Es mejor ser la consorte de Hades que una parte de su colección de las almas. Diez años después de que Voldemort ha ganado la guerra, Hermione llega a un punto de ruptura y tritura el flujo del tiempo para cambiar su futuro. Si ella no puede cambiar el mundo, por Morgana que va a cambiar su lugar en él.
1. Chapter 1

_PREVIEW:_

Es mejor ser la mano derecha del diablo, que estar en medio de su camino. Mejor aún, ser la consorte de Hades que una parte de su colección de las almas. Diez años después de que Voldemort ha ganado la guerra, Hermione llega a un punto de ruptura y tritura el flujo del tiempo para cambiar su futuro. Si ella no puede cambiar el mundo, por Morgana que va a cambiar su lugar en él. - Extremadamente oscuro Tomione / Voltmione. Advertencias en el interior.

 ** _ADVERTENCIAS GENERALES:_**

 ** _FIC oscuro, muy, muy oscuro FIC._**

 ** _Esto NO ES UN FIC DE REDENCIÓN en cualquier sentido de la idea._**

 ** _Si estás pensando que leyendo un Tom Riddle / Voldemort redimido o la muchacha_**

 ** _de Gryffindor Hermione de oro, estás en el lugar absolutamente equivocado._**

 ** _Hermione y Tom Riddle Jr / Lord Voldemort emparejamiento_** ** _,_**

 ** _M porque: La trama desarrolla_** ** _violencia excesiva, temas sexuales, temas de manipulación y_**

 ** _controvertidos, por lo que si le molesta en lo más mínimo,_**

 ** _sugiero de nuevo que NO LEAS ESTO._**

 ** _Considérate advertido._**

 ** _GRACIAS ESPECIALES A SU AUTORA ORIGINALdulcedelechego._**

 ** _POR PERMITIRME LA TRADUCCION DE SU HISTORIA "_ Persephone".**

 **Link y datos en mi profile.**

 **La cual me parecio interesante, intrigante, peculiar y cautivadora,**

 **no pude resistir para compartirla con vosotros, mis queridos principes del nilo**

 **Aquí vamos queridos, disfrutad, suya siempre: DeNilePrincess.**

 **Capitulo Uno.**

01.-Uno de los monstruos

 _Septiembre de 2009_

"Crucio!"

Su espalda se arqueo con fuerza, sus miembros retorciéndose y flexionándose con torpeza, y su mandíbula cayó abierta en un grito silencioso. El dolor era insuperable, insoportable, era totalmente enloquecedor - toda su situación lo era en cualquier caso.

Los graznidos del amante de Hermione hicieron eco en sus oídos y mientras ella aún se inclinó y se retorció y trató de gritar, ya no sentía realmente el dolor. Ella había dejado de sentir nada hacia mucho tiempo; nada más que odio hacia sus captores de todos modos.

Este año marcaría su trigésimo año en la tierra y un poco más de una década en cautiverio. Una década de crucios y sin embargo, su mente todavía no se había hecho añicos. Una década de sufrimiento y ella todavía no estaba rota. Fue un milagro. Fue una muestra de su fortaleza mental, su fuerza interior.

Era una vida de infierno completa y total.

"Crucio!"

Su columna vertebral se sentía como si estuviera en el borde de romperse, podía sentir el rechinar de sus huesos y apretó los dientes.

La batalla de Hogwarts era un recuerdo lejano _\- No, la caída -_ la caída de Hogwarts no era más que un débil brillo del pasado.

"Crucio!"

Las paredes mentales que había construido se estremecieron con otra maldición hurgando por su mente en busca de debilidad.

Dumbledore había tenido razón sobre que Harry debia morir para destruir el Horrocrux accidental dentro de él; demasiado en lo correcto en realidad. No había nada inteligente ni ningun giro del destino ese día cuando Harry entró en el bosque para encontrar a su fin. Por difícil que era y que todos ellos hubieran querido que fuera una mentira, Harry Potter había muerto ese día, bien y verdaderamente.

Habían duraron sólo unos minutos en el rostro del Señor Oscuro después de eso; sin él para reforzarlos a todos ellos, sin la esperanza que había llevado sobre sus hombros pequeños, todos ellos se derrumbaron en la cara del ejército de Voldemort.

Y así comenzó el nuevo orden mundial del mal.

"CRUCIOOO!"

La vertiginosa voz de Bellatrix reverberó por cada pulgada del cuerpo de Hermione. La bruja loca estalló en carcajadas en un momento especialmente bueno, cuando el espasmo de Hermione llego con ella retorciéndose en un charco de barro del patio trasero decentemente bien cuidado para ese fin.

La mente de Hermione, su brillante mente magnífica, alguna vez apreciada era lo único que le permita funcionar en ese día agonizante. Donde Harry había fracasado en oclumencia, ella había tenido éxito. Al igual que con todo lo que ella establecia que su mente brillante podia hacer, ella siempre tenia éxito - aunque fuera con el estudio independiente, una oración, y "Entrenamiento de campo" - y que ese mismo día estaba segura de que era su mente, precisamente la única cosa que finalmente la mantenia en su marcha, mantenida atada a este mundo.

 _"Calla, apaga tus pensamientos."_

 _"Calla, apaga el dolor. "_

 _Calla, apaga y pon a distancia las piezas más valiosas de la cordura y escondete en la oscuridad, lejos de esta tormenta salvaje de trituración, y mantente a salvo Hermione ..._

Tan segura como ella podría estar sin estar ...

Muerta.

Todo el mundo estaba muerto; si no estában muertos, entonces encarcelados o esclavizados así. Ella y un puñado de otros hijos de muggles _\- Sangre sucia, utiliza el nombre correcto,niña tonta -_ y mestizos sabía que se salvaron de la muerte inmediata a causa del amor del Señor Oscuro hacia la gente mágica y su cultura.

-Sangre innecesaria no tiene por qué ser derramada-,había dicho el.- Harry Potter está muerto, vamos a dar a unos pocos afortunados la oportunidad de unirse a nuestras filas y el resto ... serán algunos ejemplos.-

Ella No necesitó tres conjeturas para saber que ella no era, de hecho, parte de esos pocos afortunados.

Por supuesto, fue regalada a Bellatrix, en el orden social de la casa, Hermione se vio ligeramente inferior que el duende más común. Había reglas, por supuesto, con el Señor Oscuro siempre había reglas o cortesías o trámites; una aficion que el tenia, al parecer, a ella le parecia raro. Si hubieran sido del mismo tiempo, tal vez a el lo habrian catalogado de bicho raro por eso.

A veces, Merlin se apidara de ella, Hermione imaginaba que el hombre tenía que haber tenido el más peculiar, si no es que perfecto, conjunto de modales que un joven por su tiempo podría haber tenido. Eso en sí mismo era ilegal; una sangre sucia pensando en el Señor Oscuro, _Tuk Tuk Tuk. Bellatrix estaría extremadamente disgustada._

La boca de Hermione se retorció en la sombra de una sonrisa.

"Crucio!"

En cualquier caso, había reglas.

El Señor Oscuro no admitiria la mezcla de clases magicas entre sus mortifagos y la sociedad magica, El Tacto, el gusto, el juego, si, con los impuros, los meztizos, pero NO MAS que eso, les aconsejo a sus seguidores amablemente seguir sus recomendaciones y llevar una vida sin mancha de sus márgenes. El círculo interior no había tomado tal advertencia lo suficientemente en serio hasta el rumor del desafortunado accidente de Yaxley, onduló a través de los canales adecuados y él apareció en su próxima reunión. Es decir, su piel apareció por primera vez, a continuación, lo que quedó fue entregado pieza a pieza por el más elegante parlamento de búhos que los galeones podían pagar.

Fue la única advertencia adicional que habían requerido los Mortífagos.

Hermione había espiado a su Maestro y su amante durante una discusión después de una reunión y siempre se preguntó qué habría sido de aquella chica.

 _"Calla, apaga tus pensamientos."_

 _"Calla, apaga el dolor._

Se preguntó lo que el Señor Oscuro hizo con la chica y si no en su muerte fue utilizada como parte del recordatorio a su circulo.

 _"Calla, apaga tus pensamientos."_

Ella intentó no preguntarse demasiado.

 _"Ocúltate... ocúltate de este mundo."_

Además de la norma de no emparejarse ni mezclarse con impuros, el segundo y último tabú fue que la servidumbre más humilde y trabajadora de sangre sucia gentilmente no debía ser asesinada y arrojada hacia un lado antes de tiempo. Ello sería un insulto a la generosidad del Señor Oscuro y "Visión" y también ... para Yaxley. La magia dentro de su sangre sucia era por lo menos a ser tomada en su debida cuenta y se le permitiría -seguir su vida- en su curso completo y así contribuir a su maravillosa nueva comunidad.

Se había reforzando, se había reclamado, proclamado por el nuevo orden. Mira lo lejos que habían llegado incluso estas criaturas lamentables, mejor, un futuro más puro, eran sin duda pasos agigantados para ellos estar por encima de la ronda de perros callejeros.

Algo acerca de mantener la suciedad al margen o que el infierno sangriento en el que vivian llegara a ser demasiado cómodo. Un recordatorio de que no podían dormirse en los laureles mágicos, que necesitaban para seguir luchando por el poder de crear mayor distancia entre ellos y la basura; algo así.

Hermione no recordaba las palabras exactamente, solo sus ojos, sus ojos cayendo sobre ella en la habitación de sus subordinados y su basura. Rojos, llameantes ojos. Había estado tan interesado en ella que Hermione había deseado encogerse sobre sí misma a su inspección, pero era demasiado arriesgado para tener el sentido.

Que contradicción de hombre, la criatura era ... el era una cosa tan extraña.

"Crucio!"

Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y ella estaba probablemente ya gritando al cielo, pero era muy difícil de decir… no tenía mucha noción de la realidad.

La magia de los esclavos o servidumbre impura estaba ligado a sus amos como dispositivos de última generación a palos de golf. Ella supuso que era lo mismo para todos ellos, pero Hermione sabía que su magia estaba obligada por los Lestrange hasta el punto en que sólo podía cuidar de la casa y ella nunca debía ser tan dotada con una varita de nuevo.

Como si las cosas alguna vez fueran a volverse taaan graves en el nuevo perfecto mundo de Voldemort para que el permita ESO.

Sus reglas eran divertidas, pero en una especie de retorcida manera, se supone que tenían sentido. No estaban fueron hechas para protegerla a ella, especialmente, pero irónicamente si un poco a los sangres sucia por supuesto no la protegían hasta los bordes en los que los mortíferos siempre se las arreglaban para torcer las reglas a su manera oscura y hasta sus limites, pero estaban ahí por lo menos, podría ser peor.

La boca de Hermione se movió en una mueca. Odiaba pensar asi, pero si podría haber sido peor.

Mientras yacía allí en su charco de barro, se preguntó si por el momento su señora ya se había cansado de torturarla. Las reglas no protegen a nadie realmente, pero el hecho de que él les hubiese puesto en marcha en absoluto, era muy curioso, acaso no lo era?

Mientras yacía allí, en una pila de su propia basura mientras su cuerpo seguía tironeando y con espasmos con réplicas de la maldición, Hermione pensó en el Señor Oscuro.

Una parte de ella, que existía en este pequeño espacio de paz entre las grietas en sus paredes con su salud mental, que se desangra, ponderó si quedaba algo del hombre que se había separado a sí mismo de la inmortalidad y su "Visión".

Mientras yacía allí con Kipsy el elfo doméstico sosteniendo su cabeza para administrar el mismo trago amargo que recibió cada día para reparar los daños y aliviar los espasmos para el próximo período de sesiones de la señora Bellatrix, pensó Hermione

 _Que es lo que convierte a una persona a tomar tales malos caminos?_

 _Calla, apaga los pensamientos._

Su cuerpo se agarró con rabia como siempre, luchando contra la poción durante varios minutos antes de que los temblores remitieran finalmente. Podía sentir a su señora paseando cerca, se imaginó que estaba pasando su lengua en con desprecio en sus labios y arrastraba sus dedos a través de su estómago. Ella esperaba, esperaba, quería mandarla en espirales de dolor nuevamente tan pronto como fuera posible.

¿Qué había hecho? Oh, eso es correcto, se despertó de nuevo hoy.

 _Calla, apaga el dolor.._

¿Cuánto tiene uno que sufrir a manos de los monstruos antes de confabular su desaparición?

 _Ocultate de este mundo._

 _¿Cuándo sucede?_

 _¿Que hace el momento definitivo donde todo se pierde y se rompe al vacío y tu entiendes que para detenerlos tienes que convertirte también en un monstruo?_

 _Calla, apaga, calla tus pensamientos…_

"¡Basta! ¡Fuera de aquí!" Bellatrix ladró al elfo que dejó caer la cabeza de Hermione de inmediato y desapareció con un chasquido.

Hermione estaba inmóvil, congelada, pero no por el miedo, simplemente agotamiento. Si su mente había cedido del todo, si, ella era consciente de las palabras de su señora, ella podría tener miedo, pero era simplemente demasiado agotador tratar de quedarse con los jirones de sí misma que habían finalmente comenzó a desmoronarse; tantos años, que pena que finalmente se cayera a pedazos.

Ella no estaba encogida adecuadamente, no se retorcía más, ella no estaba respondiendo correctamente a las burlas y golpes de su ama y la bruja oscura se estaba enfureciendo.

 _Calla, apaga, calla tus pensamientos…_

 _Calla, apaga, calla tus pensamie.-/_

Un gruñido enloquecido. "Sucia sangre sucia- Crucio!"

DOLOR.

Hermione gritó.

Ella gritó y gritó y gritó.

Sus acordes sangraron pero había más, aún más, mucho más, y su espalda arqueaba con más fuerza que antes.

Algo agrietaba, podría haber sido su espalda, tal vez su cráneo en el suelo, una roca, sí que tal vez.

Alguna cosa.

Algo algo algo.

Las paredes de su mente se sacudieron, se sacudieron otra vez, se separaron. Una costura fina apareció, las pequeñas grietas.

 _Calla, apaga…. Calla, apaga…_

"Crucio!"

Todas esas paredes, se estremecieron violentamente y algo se libero.

Una risa burbujeaba desde el pecho de Hermione entre un montón de otros sonidos menos joviales y estaba segura de Bellatrix la confundió por el sonido de su propia carcajada eufórica. La fuerza detrás de la maldición de la bruja se detuvo bruscamente y su señora debe haber estado encorvada con júbilo por el sonido de la misma - Hermione Granger, finalmente vuelta loca - ella debe haber estado celebrando.

Hermione se rió más fuerte, murmurando en voz baja, el cuerpo retorciéndose en el barro y su señora sin enterarse de todo.

"¿Dónde ha ido mi sangre sangre sucia?" Bellatrix ronroneó y se movía con una gracia líquida alrededor de su pequeña esclava.

Ella se paseó, caminando en círculos alrededor de la chica con espasmos, observando con gran diversión mientras trataba de mover sus manos, sus brazos. Bellatrix rió entre dientes cuando Hermione se las arregló para rastrear bruscamente sus dedos sobre sus propias mejillas, pareciendo más divertida por el hecho de que ella todavía estaba riendo, murmurando.

"¿Dónde en dónde está su mente ahora?"

Bellatrix era una mujer imprudente, al igual que el Señor Oscuro. Demasiado confiada en sus capacidades, el exceso de ego demasiado a menudo la hace subestimar cosas, habilidades…

Por eso se rió nuevamente.

La bruja oscura se arrodilló en un lugar menos turbio del patio, ansiosa de escuchar las divagaciones de la loca Hermione, tan satisfecha de que ella fue la que la condujo ahí.

"¿Dónde has ido, mascota?" –preguntó-

 _" Calla, apaga…el dolor."_

La cara de Bellatrix se contrajo en una máscara de confusión y enojo. "¿Qué?"

Hermione sonrió.

Y ella continuó sonriendo, incluso mientras se obligaba a si misma a tomar los bordes de la cabeza de la bruja oscura entre las manos y enterró sus pulgares en los ojos de la mujer. Ella empujó y empujó con el valor de una década de memorias que alimentan la fuerza imposible sin medida y luego empujo un poco más, enganchando sus huellas digitales en las cosas bajo sus pulgares, pegajosos, húmedos y pegajosos y retorciéndose.

Bellatrix emitio un grito de angustia, un sonido tan crudo y tan raro que se extendió a lo largo de toda la piel de gallina de lodo empapado de Hermione. La hizo reír de nuevo, esta vez sonaba mucho menos como el sonido de los locos.

La bruja pataleo y trato de arrancarse a Hermione - no, no es una chica más - la mujer fuera de ella. Bellatrix dio un puñetazo contra su cabeza, trató de lanzar un hechizo, pero el hechizo fue por muy poco con su objetivo de pánico. Ella era frenética y sin preparación un ataque de ese tipo de estilo muggle y sólo se intensificó determinación de Hermione.

El cuerpo de Hermione seguía temblando y con espasmos, temblores de las maldiciones oscuras, pero ella se aferró y tarareó suavemente con su voz ronca. "Oh Bella, ¿qué vieja te has hecho en estos últimos diez años."

Su varita se había perdido en la lucha y Bellatrix estaba gritando muerta de agonía.

Hermione sujeta con los dedos de una sola mano en los agujeros ciegos y ensangrentados en la cara de su ama aun cuando la mujer golpeó sus puños contra su cabeza y los hombros y los brazos y todo lo que podía alcanzar. Se quitó sólo el tiempo suficiente para llegar a la roca irritante que había cortado su trasero durante la tortura de hoy.

Arrastrando el borde dentado de la piedra a lo largo de la mejilla de Bellatrix sonrió, una sonrisa que no pudo llegar a los ojos de chocolate frío y Hermione le dio un casto beso en la frente a su ama. "Apague el dolor, señora ... que hace que sea mucho más fácil."

¿Cuándo es que te das cuenta de que ya eres uno de los monstruos?


	2. Chapter 2

Persefone

Capítulo 2. Posesión.

Advertencias al inicio del Fic.

Septiembre del 2009

El brazo de Hermione convulsionó ligeramente mientras sacudió el gabinete de curiosidades favoritas de Rodolphus. Sus músculos estaban todavía nerviosos pero sabia lo que necesitaba de ese gabinete y lo tomo. Había ventajas de conocer la casa dentro y por fuera, como saber donde dichas pociones se mantuvieron. Y ahora, con la ayuda de las llaves que tomo del pecho de su ama cuyo cuerpo todavía estaba enfriándose, había tomado lo que considero útil.

Hermione había estado esperando ya por bastantes horas a que Rodolphus llegara a casa. Ella había pasado la mayor parte de ese tiempo leyendo y los dioses sabían cuanto lo había extrañado! Ella tomaba bruscamente rascando los bordes con sus uñas cada pieza de literatura cada tomo sobre el que pudo poner sus manos dentro de la biblioteca de los Lestranges desde "La magia más oscura" hasta "Los secretos de las artes en tinieblas" y ronroneo hacia los textos leyéndolos con prontitud y fervor hasta que fue el momento para prepararse para saludar a su maestro.

Ella sacudió uno de los muebles polvosos y sus dedos bailaron sobre el borde alrededor de los objetos que descansaban en el, una sonrisa pequeña curvo sus labios. El llegaría a casa pronto, y toda su amargura y deseos imposibles, de ya demasiados años atrás siendo el saco de boxeo de las personas más carniceras y malvadas que pudo tener como guardianes estaban finalmente tomando forma, sintiendo los nexos mágicos que los habían unido de acuerdo a las leyes de Voldemort. Uno más y ella sería libre.

Un latigazo de evitación emergió burbujeando desde sus entrañas. Y desde la primera vez desde NUNCA ella deseo que el maldito hombre atravesará de una vez la maldita puerta.

"Paciencia, paciencia..." Se recordó a sí misma,,Ella continuó desempolvando y pasó sus manos sobre su roto vestido sintiendo en un pequeño bolsillo la oculta varita de Bellatrix, rozando el elástico de sus pantis atravesó de uno de los múltiples agujeros.

Era la segunda vez en la vida que tenía las manos sobre esa cosa, aunque esta vez, esta vez, había sido mucho, muy distinto, más cómodo, si ella escuchara con atención, si lo hacía ella casi creería que la cosa estaba humildemente complacida rozando contra la piel de su mano.

Sin embargo, sería un poco loco pensarlo. Ella continuó limpiando.

Con su magia todavía atada y suprimida y sus energías restringidas al uso exceptuando quehaceres domésticos, ella se opuso a hacer lo único que realmente podía, se limpió y aseo. Después apenas y pudo levitar el cuerpo de Bellatrix , limpiándolo con un hechizo simple.

Ella limpio, acicalo la casa e incluso se hizo un par de panes tostados, pero más que todo ella espero.

"Pronto" se murmuró a sí misma, sus ojos divagaban por la estancia. "Pronto."

Se escucho un crack y la presencia de su maestro se movió por la estancia trasera, ella podía sentirlo acercarse, ella siempre lo sentía acercarse, pero esta vez ella simplemente ladeo su cabeza y continuó limpiando y sonrió para sí misma.

"Cosa dulce" su voz ronca emergió de atrás y el la abrazo por la espalda disfrutando del roce de sus rizos salvajes sobre su piel, abrazo su pequeño cuerpo enmarcándolo con su cuerpo a su vez, noto que no había resistencia y sonrío, "Estamos diligentes hoy" sus ojos viajaron hasta el pasillo y le preguntó, "Esta la señora en casa, ya llego?"

Hermione mordió su labio y lo sostuvo entre sus dientes para resistir una risa ronca que amenazaba con salir, ella colocó su mirada más seductora y miro hacia atrás, hacia el, "La señora está dormida"

Ella fallo, no pudo suprimir del todo su sonrisa.

Rodolphus sonrió para sí mismo y confiado como eran todos los de su familia, no pensó que hubiera nada raro con su pequeña esclava sangre sucia tan receptiva a sus juegos, él estaba más que todo vigilando que nadie apareciera y lo sorprendiera, él no noto, que Hermione estaba usando uno de los viejos y más desgastados vestidos de su esposa, uno que él mismo le obsequió, hacia mucho tiempo, para usarlo cada vez que le apetecía jugar con ella.

Lo único que pensó fue que ella finalmente, de una vez por todas había aprendido su lugar en el mundo, y él estaba muy listo ante esta nueva visión de ella. Ella se veía como una versión muy juvenil de su ya declarada loca esposa, con su mirada malvada y todo, lo tenía con anticipación. Se preguntó si la misma Bella no la hubiese preparado para el,ella había hecho cosas locas antes, algunas accidentales sin pensar, después de todo, ella estaba bastante loca.

"Que afortunados de nosotros, no es así mascota?"

La sonrisa de Hermione se hizo más extensa y se volteó para mirarlo del todo, presentándole una encantadora visión de su escote. " Me considero muy afortunada maestro." Ella colocó su mano sobre su cadera que tenía un moretón debido a un fuerte golpe y estaba hinchada, pero el pareció no notar nada de aquello.

Rodolphus solo se acercó, y ella sintió las manos masculinas rodear su cintura, su barba rozó su hombro y cuello mientras el enterró su cabeza en su cabello. Y no perdió tiempo pellizcando y mordiendo su delicada piel hasta que escalofríos comenzaron a recorrerla.

"Pequeña cosa traviesa, mi sangre sucia, he estado pensando en ti y ese pequeño y apretado cuerpo tuyo, todo el día"

Hermione gimió y sus ojos llamearon con ira, pero él no lo noto, al ver cómo la cara de su maestro se atascaba en su pecho, sus emociones comenzaron a consumirla, bajo sus manos y la colocó en los bíceps de sus brazos, sabía que eso le gustaba mientras sentía el toque de él bajar y bajar más, ella arqueo sus manos y sus uñas se enterraron en la carne de él,arañándolo hasta los hombros, hacia su cuello, después a su grasiento cabello, y casi apretó los dientes al sentir su piel expuesta.

Los labios de Hermione ya estaban en su oído, y su voz sonó seductora cuando le dijo: " He estado esperándote por horas maestro"

El gruño y su cuerpo templo con anticipación, Bella debió torturarla hasta los huesos hoy, y debió soltar algo loco en la chica. Ella ya había mostrado comportamiento errático después de las sesiones de tortura, era más accesible a sus juegos, pero nunca duraba mucho -para su gran decepción-. Así que él sabía que ahora tenía que capitalizarlo rápidamente.

Solo una vez, solo una vez, él quería escuchar los gritos de la chica ser de placer y no de dolor.

"He esperado tanto por esto..."

Bella realmente no lo había vuelto a tocar desde que el señor oscuro ascendió de nuevo, ella estaba muy obsesionada con esa criatura como para apenas brindarle algún momento del día, había pasado tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo, y esta chica...a veces ella lucia muy parecida a Bella. El había arreglado a la sangre sucia, a su sangre sucia como una perra con la que pudiera jugar , y esta vez, solo una vez, ceder, antes de que la chica se volviera completamente loca por culpa de su esposa.

Rodolphus estaba hipnotizado por la respiración de la chica, tímida y rápida al mismo tiempo, y la arrojó contra uno de sus muros de madera, la escucho tragar saliva con anticipación y la colocó en el borde del mueble, así que ella se encontraba ensartada precariamente con el anidado entre sus piernas. Sus pegajosas y enormes manos le subieron la falda del vestido hasta la cintura, y él subió sus callosas manos sobre sus muslos.

"También yo maestro." Respondió ella, su tono frío como el hielo.

Él se congeló, cuando una de sus manos chocó contra la elaborada madera, el alzó la cabeza y captó la vista de una mujer que jamás había visto antes, su mirada y su actitud eran completamente desconocidas para el hombre.

Una de las manos de Hermione, estaba sosteniendo el mando de una de las espadas malditas que estaban empotradas en el muro de madera, pensó que sería buena idea tomada prestada de su ama, la tenía bien sujeta y colocó casi frente a Rodolphus, este retrocedió un paso, y en el rostro de Hermione amaneció el principio de una sonrisa.

"He estado esperando este momento, por mucho, mucho tiempo."

El dejó escapar un grito, hizo un movimiento para alcanzar su varita, pero un sonido muy distinto se escucho entre ellos, el sonido regurgito pues su cuello se encontraba ya abierto, la espada, maligna en todas las maneras posibles, hechizada y maldita, atravesó su cuello como si este se tratara de mantequilla caliente suave, abrió hasta su espina y la piel se abrió de tal forma que su manzana de Adán se asomó.

Rodolphus colapso, su cuerpo dejó caer su peso sobre ella, y de la herida comenzaron a salir manchas negras enormes, ella intentó hacerlo a un lado, aún impactado por el momento, las manos de él la sujetaron hasta que finalmente poco a poco la soltó y cedió el agarre hasta que finalmente, sus manos y su cuerpo terminaron de caer.

Hermione lo observo caer, observó cada espasmo, cada movimiento involuntario del cuerpo de el, producido por la maldicion de la espada. Ella contemplo y casi podía escuchar los latidos de su corazón morir lentamente, bum, bum, bum, hasta que la última gota de sangre drenó de su cuerpo por esas nuevas heridas y finalmente su corazón dejó de latir. Hermione se enderezó y bajo su vestido, acomodo bien la varita, contemplo como los ojos del hombre perdieron el brillo, y palidecieron, con cada segundo que pasó, ella sintió los nexos de su magia atada a los Lestrange debilitarse poco a poco hasta irse extinguiendo sus ataduras.

De pronto los ojos de él llamearon y súbitamente el cuerpo mutilado le sujetó un tobillo, Hermione sintió su magia como un pajarito chocar contra la jaula de la que era prisionero.

Ella sintió su tobillo lastimado y lo pateo con fuerza, se sintió asqueada cuando el tocó su piel, y lo pateo de nuevo.

El cabello de Hermione se erizo con electricidad, y sintió su magia vibrar y emerger haciéndola temblar, su varita prácticamente ronroneando en su mano, rogando por ser tomada. La energía estaba ascendiendo desde la superficie de sus pies hasta todo su ser.

"Recuerdas nuestra primera vez, maestro?" Se burlo ella.

El color de la sangre era enfermo, era de un tono oscuro y burbujeaba fuera de su boca. El se veía con un gran pez gordo en la superficie, fuera del agua, sobre su barriga, flotando en la oscuridad, maldito, embarrado en el lodo de su propia sangre.

"Te prometo que te mataré, si me tocas de nuevo"

La varita estaba cantando para ella. Fue la canción más dulce que jamás había soñado y echó la cabeza hacia atrás para escuchar cada nota. Esa presión asfixiante a su magia se extinguia, encogió los hombros y la estática de la magia se estaba levantado; de pronto el aire se sentía más limpio, más claro, más nítido. Ella respiró hondo. Luego otra vez. Luego, una vez más y su risa llenó el estudio y las salas que lo rodean con una alegría inaudita en la casa estimada de Lestrange.

Y entonces ella estaba llorando la mejor clase de lágrimas.

La sonrisa en su cara estiraba su rostro de oreja a oreja y se estremeció fuera de ella una risa temblorosa. La última pieza de su prisión cayó y la explosión de su magia a través de sus extremidades con la fuerza de una marea corriendo. "Deberías haber escuchado."

Hermione se acercó de inmediato al gabinete de curiosidades, sin dejar de mirar el objeto que le había llamado la atención desde su llegada. Con una amplia, sonrisa felina llegó a el. Con cuidado, oh tan cuidadosamente, arrancó la pieza de su percha y admiró los anillos que dan vuelta lentamente y goteos de la arena cambiantes dentro del vidrio.

Era la recompensa más preciada otorgada a Rodolphus 'por su servicio según el Señor Oscuro. Fue el último de su clase, milagrosamente escapando del bucle infinito de destrucción en el Departamento de Misterios. Era la única posibilidad que le quedaba.

Hermione acarició el oro brillante del Giratiempo que giraba reverentemente.

Era el tiempo de arreglar su mundo.

Gracias Especiales a:

LauraMalfoyCullen y sapphire97 , con respecto al otro review nose ni que pensar.


	3. Chapter 3

03 - En la Familia

Junio de 1926

Hermione se sentó en el patio de la pequeña pastelería mágica, bebiendo su té mientras se leia otro de los libros oscuros tomados de la biblioteca de los Lestrange- hechizado para parecer mucho menos peligroso en público, por supuesto.

Habían pasado varios meses desde que comenzó a visionar como seria este año, había salido al exterior, a ver a las personas e inspeccionar los locales. No era demasiado pronto, o muy tarde, era el timing justo y preciso. Era un poco como ir de vacaciones, husmear en el Londres mágico, como en décadas pasadas. Parecía que las tendencias de moda en el mundo mágico no cambiaban tanto como en el muggle, y los vestidos de esta década eran rígidos e incómodos. Ella sería más feliz una vez que fuese capaz de volver a otras tareas que la llevarían de nuevo fuera de la vista del público en general. Sería en un tiempo todavía, sin embargo.

Atrapada por el momento en los años 20, solo podía leer los diarios de ese tiempo y no podía ni siquiera llevar uno de los llamativos collares de perlas de la fallecida Sra. Lestrange. Eso, era una pena sin duda.

Pasó otra página y empujó distraídamente a su tarta de frutas mientras esperaba. No estaba segura de por qué las personas comian estas cosas asquerosamente dulces con más frecuencia que "en ocasiones" a menos que fuera para mantener a la gente como sus padres muggles vigentes en los negocios. Casi tan pronto como se le pasó por la mente, Hermione hizo una mueca y empujó rápidamente el pensamiento hacia abajo en una caja oscura y profunda de pensar nunca de nunca más. Nunca.

Ella tomó un bocado de su tarta y le sabía como la ceniza.

Suspiró.

Volvió otra página del libro.

La campana de la cafetería tintineo y los ojos de Hermione se desplazaron hacia arriba desde las páginas de su libro.

"Adiós Ruth!" dijo una voz desde el interior de la cafetería.

La bruja que salio en su uniforme pintoresco, con un delantal que arrojó sobre su brazo se volvió, sonrió y saludó con la mano. "Adiós Anna! ¡Hasta mañana!"

Los ojos de Hermione volvieron a caer al texto en las páginas frente a ella y comenzo a recoger sus cosas, recogio sus libros en una bolsa de cuero gastado y Ruth se fue caminando por un largo camino por la calle. Hermione sonrió para sí misma mientras empujó la caja pequeña de productos de panadería en su bolso que estaba ahorrando para su consumo personal, pensando para hacerlo mas tarde junto con un buen baño de burbujas y otro libro, y se ubicó caminando en la dirección de la chica.

 _Ruth Swanson._

Unica hija de un padre viudo, Edgar Swanson, que había estado enfermo recientemente y se coronó oficialmente como su heredera, de una finca de la familia de tamaño razonable. El era el ultimo de su apellido y abolengo, la chica Ruthie, tan linda, cariñosa y noble, tenia acceso muy limitado a la bóveda y artículos de valor, y antes de que su padre cayera en la brecha mental de insanidad total, el se negó a solucionar ese hecho.

Uno de los problemas con la sociedad mágica, Hermione pensó, era una grave falta de seguridades jurídicas de precaución para garantizar a los pocos ciudadanos sangre pura que en realidad no quieren que sus familiares sean tratados adecuadamente en una situación de este tipo.

Hermione tarareó para sí misma, recorriendo el camino que había seguido con ámbito a lo largo de las últimas semanas, viendo a esta chica y la investigación de su historia, su difícil situación.

Allí estaba ella, pobre Ruthie, con cantidades exorbitantes de dinero a su alcance para dar a papá el absoluto mejor cuidado, pero completamente incapaz de ello, porque el la mantuvo con restricciones para con su fortuna. Si ella fuera como cualquier otra bruja de su posición en una situación tal, Hermione habría felizmente dejado que su padre muriera - y cuanto antes mejor - para poder caer desnuda por las tiendas, despues de nadar en las bovedas masivas de galeones.

En cambio, estaba a cargo su padre lo mejor que pudo, trabajando todo tipo de horas dentro de la pastelería que se abrió en la misma calle para pagar la atención medimaga independiente en el hogar. Ella incluso fue tan lejos como poner a la venta su elfo doméstico al el mejor postor y lograr el mayor número de meses de servicio medico para su papá que el dinero podía comprar

El hecho de que esta pequeña bruja, criada para casarse y aun asi y de todo lo que tenia en contra se mantenía noble y cuidando a su padre, la noble Ruthie; era una joven después de Hermione, del mismo perfil.

 _Es por eso que era perfecta._

Ruth era un bruja curiosa de observar, elegía tomar el camino y andar a aparecerse o transportarse por la red flu. Hermione le dio un amplio tiempo de margen, camino despacio y acariciaba ansiosamente sus rizos antes de llegar.

Cuando lo hizo toco a la puerta, hubo un poco de ruidos dentro, algunas exclamaciones y finalmente la puerta se abrió. Los ojos de la mujer que abrieron y se ampliaron mucho, dejó escapar en su mirada la sorpresa,sin embargo fue amable.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarle querida señorita?-

Hermione se sintió brillar ante el apelativo, ya le gustaba esta chica. Ella sabía que los años que permaneció con Bellatrix, no fueron en vano, no pasaron de largo, estaba muy segura, de que ya no lucía para nada como una señorita.

"Si, gracias, estoy aquí buscando a la señorita Swanson, leí un anuncio en el profeta de que requería una ama de llaves"

La expresión de Ruth mostró sorpresa, y sonrío abiertamente. Hermione estaba impresionada por su sonrisa, ella creía que a las y los brujos de sangre pura les era enseñado desde muy temprana edad como enmascarar emociones tan reveladoras. Tal vez se equivocaba.

"Si," exclamo emocionada Ruth "O por Dios, retire ese anuncio del periódico hace meses, nadie nunca respondió, es decir, sé que el salario es muy modesto, pero, es que es en realidad, todo lo que puedo pagar."

Ruth invito a Hermione a pasar y esta se lo permitió entrando. Hermione entró a a una casa que tenía una enorme estancia, que conducía a una sala de estar aún más enorme mucho mas que la de los Lestrange, donde sobre lo que parecían costosísimos muebles estaba apilado un montón de ropa lavada y desorden en general. Ruth hizo algo de espacio y le indicó a Hermione que se sentará, la chica era muy distraída e ingenua, Hermione casi sentía pena por ella.

 _Casi._

Cuando hubo algunos momentos de silencio, Hermione carraspeó y hablo. " Quiere ver mis credenciales? O mis referencias?"

Ruth saltó sobre su sitio. "O por Dios, por supuesto! Lo lamento, dígame señorita..."-

"Pruitt, Jean Pruitt"

Ruth intento colocarse una máscara de bruja sangre pura fría y profesional, que le quedaba muy patetica." Muy bien, señorita Pruitt, dígame tiene experiencia en manejar hogares?"

Hermione pensó en todos los años de esclavitud y servidumbre con los Lestrange y sonrío. "Si, de hecho bastante"

" Oh en verdad?, cuénteme por favor"

" Bueno era una casa que pertenecía a un matrimonio sangre pura, y ellos salían muy frecuentemente por... -[No podía decir, salian a matar personas como mortifagos ]-Estaban en campaña. Y yo me encargaba de mantener las cosas limpias, alimentar al personal y las tareas regulares..."

" Oh excelente, y dígame ... había niños"

"No". Él no de Hermione salió rudo y sus manos se formaron en puños, ella las escondió en su regazo. "No, pero sí tengo experiencia de niñera, en mi anterior empleo a ese" dijo ahora en un tono más amable.

" Suenas maravillosa" dijo Ruth, su patética máscara sangrepura cayó en pedazos, por su nobleza. _¿De verdad? Pensó para sí misma Hermione, no puede ser esto tan fácil, como puede ser ella tan tonta?._

"Gracias" Respondió Hermione de forma modesta y sonrojándose perfectamente.

Ruth pareció pensarlo mucho y sentirse incómoda de pronto. " Hay algo que usted desea preguntarme?"

" Si, si me permite, cuáles serán mis deberes?"

" Oh, bueno limpieza, de toda la casa, lavandería, algunas veces detalles mínimos de cocina..."

Hermione asintió. Y eso le dio valor a Ruth para enumerar muchos más deberes caseros. Y después dijo algo de forma atropellada a propósito.

" Disculpe?" Preguntó Hermione.

" También cuidar ocasionalmente de mi padre"

" Su padre?" Preguntó Hermione fingiendo indignación y sorpresa.

" Si, mi padre está enfermo, tiene una condición especial y necesita atención diaria aveces alucina algunas cosas y dice cosas ilógicas ...pero..."

" Ya veo, no se preocupe señorita Ruth, en esas condiciones lamentablemente no puedo aceptar el empleo, le agradezco mucho y le deseo mucha suerte en la búsqueda de su ama de llaves"

Hermione hizo un ademán de levantarse. Ruth salto de su asiento. " No, no porfavor, espere, por favor no se vaya, mi padre tiene un medimago que se encarga de todas sus atenciones médicas, usted prácticamente no tendría que verlo, por favor, se lo ruego, le aumentare el salario, lo duplicaré, lo triplicaré, pero no se vaya señorita Pruitt, usted es la única que se ha molestado siquiera en la entrevista"

Hermione se encaminó a la salida y Ruth la sujeto de la muñeca, Hermione volteo a ver su muñeca y luego a la bruja que la sostenía. Ruth estaba desesperada, "Porfavor señorita Pruitt, el está, el está...es muy grave su situación yo por el trabajo a penas estoy en casa, le prometo, que no será mucho, no durará mucho tiempo."

"Señorita Swanson" dijo Hermione respirando exageradamente para calmarse.

"Dígame Ruth" mencionó la joven bruja desesperada por causarle más simpatía.

" Eso sería terriblemente inapropiado"

" Por favor, por favor ..."

Hermione vio en los ojos de Ruth inocencia y deseo de hacer todo lo posible porque su vida arruinada funcionara, al amor devoto que tenía a su malagradecido padre le recordaba a los suyos, a quienes había guardado en una caja negra en el pecho, y muy muy profundamente sentía simpatía por la chica, solo una poca. Se recordó a sí misma de joven cuando sus ojos castaños brillantes y soñadores debían reflejar la promesa de un mundo mágico mejor, de pureza, sueños y un futuro. Se preguntó qué reflejarían sus ojos ahora...

" Ruth"

La joven bruja se veía tan esperanzada.

Era asqueroso.

" Querida niña, sería una terrible persona si me aprovechara de ti y de tu situación y permitiera que me dieras todos tus ingresos solo por querer pasar un poco más de tiempo con tu padre antes de que este muera. Solo te pido me permitas quedarme aquí el tiempo en que dure el empleo y eso me ahorrará lo que pagó de alquiler en esa horrible habitación que estoy pagando desde que llegué aquí."

" ¿Entonces lo aceptara? ¿Aceptará el empleo?"

" Si crío, lo aceptaré"

La sonrisa de Ruth era amplísima y muy agradecida. Hermione le dedicó la más reconfortante de las expresiones.

" Es un trato señorita Swanson"

" Claro, absolutamente que es un trato"

" Maravilloso" dijo Hermione.

 _Estupida, ingenua imbecil niña._

La sonrisa de Hermione se amplió.

...

Más tarde esa misma tarde, Hermione estaba en la que pronto sería su nuevo hogar, en una tina llena de burbujas y expiró el aliento dramáticamente.

Saco otra trufa de chocolate, y se concentró en las sabanas negras de pergamino que tenía frente a ella. Su ceño se contrajo en concentración mientras se preparaba para tomar la decisión MÁS importante que debía tomar.

De forma ausente extendió su mano para tomar un macaroon cuando notó que ya no había más.

" Maldicion"

Volvió la mirada hacia cada sabana negra de pergamino y sostuvo una en cada mano, una bruja la observaba en una y un mago en la otra, se veían muy bien, le habían quedado perfectos, como dos pinturas antiguas, la pareja la observaba calladamente desde sus sitios.

"Simplemente Brillante" Expreso para si misma.

Exhalando un satisfecho Hmn, tomó la pintura del mago y la hundió de cabeza en el baño de burbujas, después arrojó los los pergaminos a un lado. Suspiro y dijo con autoridad. - "Fírmalo, que esperas, fírmalo, ponlo en tus registros mañana, exactamente cómo te he ordenado."

El trabajador del ministerio de magia, volteo a verla, se le veía con la mirada acristalada y sin voluntad, él se sentó en el escritorio y firmó la esquina de un Certificado Mágico de Nacimiento. "Esta hecho Señorita"

Hermione pasó un tiempo considerable relamiéndose el dulce de los dedos, cuando volteo y le preguntó. " ¿Y que opina señor Shepard?"

" Lo que sea que usted desee que yo opine señorita" respondió él como un robot automático.

Sonriendo, se estiró en la tina, alcanzando los bordes con sus dedos de los pies. " Dilo, dilo en voz alta quiero oírlo"

Los ojos del señor Shepard se ubicaron en el Certificado Mágico de Nacimiento.

" Persefone Callaghan"

" Persefone" dijo ella en un ronroneo. " Perfecto, absolutamente perfecto"

.

.

.

Gracias muchas y muy especiales:

A: Lotus-one, rosangelaarvelo2, guest, Y mis lectores anteriores, os prometo actualizaciones mas recurrentes.


	4. Chapter 4

El mensaje en la botella.

Junio de 1926

Hermione desempolvó la librería de los Swanson con movimientos  
gráciles y casuales, hacia la mitad del trabajo con la mano y la otra  
mitad de forma mágica, los títulos, de los libros, era lo que se  
esperaría de una casa de los años 20 clásica tradicionalista sangre  
pura.  
Libros acerca de etiqueta, el mundo de los sangre pura, incluso había  
títulos de cómo encontrar la pareja sexual perfecta para asegurar así  
que al reproducirse la sangre mágica pura, esta tuviese su máximo  
potencial y no se extinguiese. Sin embargo la biblioteca de Ruth  
carecía de títulos acerca de las Artes Oscuras. Ella ya estaba tan  
acostumbrada a ellos que la falta que tenía de ellos ahí le hacía  
parecer el lugar más lúgubre y oscuro de lo que en realidad era.

Es que simplemente no puede ser tan simple. Se murmuraba a sí misma.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y subió un piso de los anaqueles para  
encontrarse con el más alto, antes de comenzar colocó su mano en la  
esquina de la parte más alta y un sonoro click se escucho y los  
anaqueles se sacudieron, y se abrió un mini compartimiento secreto que  
reveló un estante pequeño oculto con montones de libros apilados  
desordenadamente.

Pero por supuesto q he hay secretos. Se dijo a sí misma nuevamente.  
Por supuesto que los hay.

Hermione examinó los libros y exhalo una carcajada al notar que eran  
títulos americanos de novelas muggles.

Oh Ruthie, papá estaría muy decepcionado. Tu verdaderamente eres perfecta.

Con otro movimiento grácil de su mano cerró el compartimiento oculto  
de nuevo, y se sentó a reflexionar en todos los detalles necesarios  
para su siguiente movimiento, se fue hacia la cocina, era casi hora de  
la llegada de Ruth en su trabajo en la pastelería, y colocó algunos  
vegetales en la cocina para comenzar a picarlos con determinación.

Entonces Ruth llego. - Hola señora Pruitt!- con su característica  
chisma energética y sonrisa angelical.

Hermione dio media vuelta y le apuntó con su varita mientras le dijo.  
-Imperio!- No mientras corto vegetales cariño.-

Los ojos de Ruth se pusieron vidriosos y le dijo. - Si señora, me disculpo.-

⁃ Siéntate.  
Ruth lo hizo.  
⁃ Buena chica. Esta noche discutiremos algunos detalles de cómo  
funcionará la relación entre nosotras Ruthie, Puedo llamarte Ruthie?  
⁃ Por supuesto señora como usted guste.  
⁃ Excelente! Vamos a discutir algunas cosas esta noche, pero por el  
momento quiero que subas a ver a tu padre y no me molestes hasta que  
te llame para cenar. Entendiste?  
⁃ Si señora.  
⁃ Excelente  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y murmuró algo inteligible mientras lo hizo.  
⁃ Eso suena difícil, porque no se da un baño y después baja, la cena  
tardará un poco, tiene tiempo.  
Ruth despertó como si se hubiese quedado dormida en publico  
parpadeando muchísimo y se llevó las manos a la cabeza pues  
súbitamente le dolía.  
⁃ Disculpe, de que estábamos hablando?  
⁃ Me contaba sobre su día señorita Swanson. - Hermione le dio una  
mirada de preocupación. - Se encuentra bien?-  
⁃ Ruthie, dígame Ruthie. Y si, un baño, creo que eso suena adorable,  
lo hare. - se levantó excusándose y se retiró de la cocina.  
Esa noche Ruth bajo a cenar después de darse un baño y su mirada al  
cenar era serena.

Julio de 1926. - Un mes después

Estaba esa tarde poniendo la mesa principal para Ruth, su padre y su  
medimago personal la señora Patrice Langelier, cada día Ruth le  
insistía para que tomara asiento en la mesa pero ella educadamente  
declinaba para irse al estudio y organizar más sus subsecuentes  
planes.

Algunas tardes no había mucho que hacer y el señor Swanson era cada  
vez más senil y delirante, la paciencia de Hermione estaba siendo  
puesta a prueba muy duramente.

Esa tarde Ruth le rogaba a su padre para que comiera y este le arrojó  
el plato y la llamo basura, acusándola de ser el motivo de que su  
madre muriera al parirla. Ruth a duras penas contenía el llanto.

-Ruthie...- la llamo Hermione  
⁃ Está bien, está, bien, es solo que él no sabe lo que dice...  
⁃ Claro que no sabe lo que dice, si ya ni siquiera la reconoce  
señorita - dijo la medimaga cruelmente.  
Hermione murmuró un hechizo silenciador y Ruth se quedo petrificada  
sin sentido, como congelada en el tiempo.

⁃ Es una chica estupida, su padre es como es y ni siquiera le  
importan sus tonterías - había comenzado a limpiar al señor Swanson  
de forma rápida y grosera casi precaria.  
Hermione se le acercó como si quisiera invadir su espacio personal.  
⁃ Qué tal si comienzas a desquitar la pequeña fortuna que te pagan  
por cuidar al señor Swanson y comienzas EN REALIDAD, A CUIDAR AL SEÑOR  
SWANSON!-  
⁃ Y a ti te pagan para que limpies esta casa, que te parece si ambas  
nos dedicamos a nuestras especialidades?-  
⁃ Que limpie la casa y me apegué a mi especialidad? - Hermione  
sonrió, - Con gusto, que gran idea.  
Hermione la ha hizo mandándola contra la mesita de alimentos del señor  
Swanson y enterró su varita en el estómago de la medimago, de esta  
comenzaron a salir oleadas de magia oscura que entraban en la víctima.  
Patrice se retorcía, y agitaba como si estuviese siendo electrocutada  
y aún consciente soltó un montón de maldiciones y groserías.

El señor Swanson aplaudía cual foca emocionada contemplando la escena  
y comenzó a arrojarle su puré de patatas a la medimaga torturada.

⁃ Puedo torturar sin dejar ningún moretón, puedo buscar otra medimago  
que haga tu trabajo, eres prescindible, eres estupida y eres débil.  
Así que porque no sólo, desquitas tu paga y atiendes al señor como se  
debe evitando hacerle comentarios mordaces a la señorita Swanson?-  
La medimaga asintió cuando otra marea de conjuros oscuros entro a su  
cuerpo para hacerla sufrir de adentro hacia afuera, manipulando sus  
órganos internos. Finalmente se desmayo.

-Ahora acompáñeme señor Edgar Swanson, dejemos que su medimago desance.-  
El señor Swanson siguió a Hermione murmurando acerca de las cosas  
curiosas que podía hacer una basura sangre sucia, y ella lo ignoro  
graciosamente. - Por el momento

Septiembre de 1926.

El tiempo del señor Swanson se terminaba, Hermione podía sentirlo,  
cuando ese día llegará las bóvedas serían abiertas, podria despedir a  
esa horrenda medimaga y contratar a un montón de elfos domésticos, así  
que Ruth estaría bien, Hermione estaba segura de que Ruth estaría  
bien.

Fue en la misma fecha en la que el señor Swanson murió, la que había  
finalizado el contrato de la señora Pruitt.

El señor Swanson recaía constantemente a pesar de los enormes y  
redoblados esfuerzos que hacia su medimaga, para tremenda gracia y  
entretenimiento de Hermione. Estaba ella preparando una receta nueva  
cuando entro Ruth bañada en lágrimas y sollozo patéticamente en su  
hombro. Hermione la abrazo y en la puerta apareció la medimaga Patrice  
observando a Hermione con horror y duda de que ahora haría con ellas.

Hermione beso en la frente a Ruth y observó a la medimaga. - No te  
preocupes querida, todo estará bien-

Mucho personal del Ministerio fue a la casa a llevar a cabo los  
protocolos para ese tipo de asuntos, y aunque el ministro Shepherd vio  
a Hermione no se detuvo con ella, comenzaron a hacer sus diligencias y  
al final, solo cuando estuvo segura de que todo ya había pasado  
legalmente a Ruthie, le lanzó un Obliviate a los idiotas del  
ministerio, y cada pequeño recuerdo relacionado con ella ya no  
existía, incluida Ruth y la medimaga Patrice. Con una última mirada a  
la sala de estar y quien fue su patrona.  
⁃ Adiós Ruthie- Y se fue.

Julio de 1997

"Señorita Robertson," el hombre dijo con exasperación clara, "¿Me está diciendo que los dejó en la caja fuerte?"

"S-sí, señor." La mujer se encogió sobre sí misma dócilmente, desviando los ojos de la dura mirada del especialista en documentos.

"Después de que le pedi explícitamente que los llevara ante el Ministro?"

Ella se encogió aún más, la voz apenas un susurro. "Sí señor."

Se arrancó las gafas de la cara y se frotó el puente de la nariz, como si estuviera haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no estrangularla. "Bueno," comenzó fuertemente y con los dientes apretados le grito, "Ve por ellos! Y que sea rápido! El Ministro tiene que presentarlos a los niños dentro de una hora!"

Robertson dio un salto y asintió, inclinando su manera de salir de la oficina de su superior. "Sí, señor! De inmediato señor! Lo siento señor! Por supuesto!"

La mujer rasgó el piso por el pasillo hacia las bóvedas de detención provisional con tanta velocidad como le era posible en los tacones de negocio poco favorecedores. Ella estaba murmurando para sí misma, enojada. "Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. Yo sabía que iba a venir aquí por una razón. Tendre suerte si tengo un trabajo después de esto-"

Su voz se apagó después de que había abierto la bóveda para ver, no sólo el surtido de artículos en espera de ser llevado al ministro, pero una mujer, de baja estatura, con una larga melena de rizos, vestida con un simple conjunto de aspecto, inteligente, con una túnica que se parecía a la suya.

"Ah, bienvenida de nuevo." Hermione sonrió. "Mi más sincera disculpa pero aun falta preparar algunas cosas."

"¿Quién TE-" las palabras de Robertson fueron cortadas de nuevo con un hechizo que la atrajo a la caja fuerte y la arrojó como un muñeco de trapo en una de las paredes. Su cabeza se quebró con fuerza contra la piedra y se perdió en un instante.

Hermione sacudió su muñeca en la puerta para cerrarla, iluminando el interior con un anillo de llamas azules que se adherían a los apliques de manera extraña y no producían humo. Ella volvió a concentrarse en el libro que el viejo secretario de magia tenia antes en su poder. Hermione finalmente tuvo la cosa preparada y listo. En lugar de los hechizos de protección una vez en el libro, que tenía niveles entrelazados intrincados de la magia oscura. Todo lo que necesitaba ahora era el proverbial, esa seria su culminacion.

En cuanto a la mujer inconsciente en la esquina, ella frunció el ceño al ver la sangre goteando por uno de los hombros de Robertson. "Yo esperaba que mi primer horcrux fuera bueno- Con el brazo rígido que Hermione apuntó su varita a la mujer y lanzó un suave, "Avada Kedavra".

. . . . .

La puerta del despacho de Gregorio Pastor se abrió y dio un paso en su asistente inútil. Él levantó la vista de su asiento con una mueca, por lo irritado por su retraso que no se dio cuenta el conjunto mucho más fácil de los hombros, el paseo en su paso, que la oscuridad desconcertante en sus ojos. Por encima de todo, él no pudo ver la forma en que se acercó a él con la varita dibujado a su lado y la pequeña mochila de las pertenencias bajo su otro brazo.

"Ya era hora de que llegara!"-Exclamo el hombre malhumorado

La Señorita Robertson sonrió, Con un rebote a su paso, se acercó a la mesa y dejó la bolsa en el suelo gravemente entre ellos.

El señor Pastor se echó hacia atrás y exclamó algo acerca de su ineptitud en el manejo de artículos delicados. Estaba bien en lo que parecía ser una práctica común de reprender a su ayudante cuando la mujer impulso su varita hacia adelante y la apretó contra su garganta. Sus ojos se dieron la vuelta, con la espalda rígida y finalmente presto suficiente atención para ver el disfraz derritiendose, una cabeza llena de bulliciosos rizos oscuros que surgen a la vida en lugar de la cabellera rubia de la otra mujer.

Hermione inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado con un pequeño zumbido. "Te ves muy parecido a tu abuelo. Él era mucho más amable." Fue todo lo que dijo antes de hechizar al hombre. Rodeo la gran mesa de caoba y repaso las líneas de la voluntad de Dumbledore sobre el escritorio.

Una vez que ella estuvo satisfecha, Hermione asintió con la cabeza hacia la bolsa. "Toque sólo las envolturas," ella dijo con severidad ", el Ministro también. Digale que necesita garantizar que estas direcciones son seguidas. Hermione Granger debe ser la primera en tocar estas páginas."

El más jóven, menos educado, señor pastor asintió, a buscar la bolsa. "Sí."

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y se golpeó la palma de su mano con su vara. "¿Si que?"

Él se quedó perplejo por un breve momento antes de decir. "Si señora."

"Ahí estás," ronroneó y se deslizó de la mesa. "Recuerde, señor pastor, nunca hay una excusa para los malos modales."

"Si señora."

"Brillante. Hasta luego entonces."

.

Abril de 1998

Hermione se sentó en una roca grande. La ligera brisa y el sonido apacible del mar cercano era tan suave como recordaba. Probablemente fue la vigésima vez que levantó la vista cuando vio por fin el grupo de figuras que aparecieron en una caída con un fuerte crujido. Los cuatro de ellos se derrumbaron en la playa cercana y pudo oír el llanto frenético de allí. Hermione volvió su atención a la casa una vez más y, como se predijo, vio las formas de Bill y Fleur Weasley emergiendo en un pánico loco y la cabeza rubia pálida de Luna Lovegood unirse a ellos poco después de una manea apresurada.

Hermione respiró profundamente el aire salado del mar y empacó sus cosas de nuevo.

Fue finalmente - finalmente - tiempo.

. . . . .

Habían pasado varios días desde que su version más joven, después de la tortura, llegó a la casa de campo con sus cohortes torpes. Había algo decididamente inquietante en ver una versión diferente de ti misma inconsciente y siendo arrastrada por una manada de idiotas.

El sol se había puesto hace mucho tiempo y Hermione estaba sentada encima de su roca. Ella cerró los ojos y escuchó el flujo de calma y reflujo de las olas hasta que el sonido de crujido de la hierba la llevó a abrir sus párpados.

El sonido del agua se redujo a un ruido similar a la de un conjunto de trabajosas respiraciones por un último aliento. El aire alrededor de ellos se puso rígido, que había comenzado a un punto muerto, como si el tiempo mismo se sintiese tartamudo.

Hermione sonrió a su yo más joven. "Me veo bien". La fase de luna llena iluminó su cara de diecisiete años de edad, e incluso en la escasa iluminación, podía ver fácilmente las profundas bolsas bajo los ojos. Hermione madura se encogió de hombros. "Me vere mucho mejor, de todos modos."

Camino hacia su version mas joven de Hermione, aparaciendose frente a ella en un torbellino negro e inquietante. Magia oscura en su maxima potencia. Por fin, estuvo frente a ella misma.

Ella finalmente cesó su circuito, deteniéndose frente a la chica. La bruja admiró el remolino de magia oscura en orbes de chocolate de la más joven, sujetándola debajo de un tipo más profundo y más poderoso de la posesión que un simple imperius jamás podría aspirar a lograr. Hermione llegó a tocar su mejilla joven y el aire alrededor se estancó, se estremeció con furia - el tiempo no era tan divertido.

Hermione se rió y tiró de su mano hacia atrás y el aire reanudó el pulso un poco menos airado. "¡Brillante!"

Hermione resopló y comenzó a extraer el reluciente Giratiempo de su lugar debajo de su corpiño. ". Bien, bien sé que es un momento traumático en nuestra vida - la vida - en este momento, pero que realmente debería aligerar un poco," Hermione ronroneó mientras ella cubría la larga cadena de oro alrededor del cuello de la joven junto con su propia, "Se pone mucho peor, lo aseguro ".

"Eso sin duda me inspira a disfrutar del presente caos a continuación, no es cierto?"

Riéndose, Hermione negó con la cabeza.

El joven hizo una mueca, pero no dijo nada más.

"Agárrate fuerte, cariño. Nos vamos a visitaremos a una vieja amistad."

Abril de 1943

Dos figuras aparecieron en una zona de parque arbolado en las primeras horas de una mañana a finales de abril, poco después de las vacaciones de Pascua. El mundo alrededor de ellos se quejó en su existencia no natural en el espacio y el tiempo.

"¿Recuerdas todo, ¿verdad?" pregunto la Hermione madura mientras hurgaba en su bolso para producir un sobre muy oficial.

"Sí. Cada momento."

Hermione madura asintió y llevó a Hermione joven a una puerta familiar. No había cambiado mucho, se dijo, un poco más desgastada, una nueva capa de pintura necesaria tal vez, pero aparte de eso, era la misma pequeña puerta sencilla. "No toques el interior de la carta," ella dijo mientras entregaba el sobre y luego la bolsa de cuero a su yo más joven.

"Sí, lo sé." Hermione joven puso los ojos en exasperación, como si hablara con su madre. "Todos los recuerdos y planes que he enclavado en tu cabeza, las recuerdas?" Pregunto la vieja Hermione.

" Honestamente, sé que hemos llevado a la locura el futuro, pero por favor, dame más crédito que todo eso." Respondio exasperada la hermione joven

La mas vieja la ignoro y chasqueo la lengua "Cuida de ella. De hecho, me gustaba."

"Sí, lo recuerdo," Hermione joven dijo arrastrando las palabras con una ligera irritación.

"Te veo pronto."

Hermione rodó los ojos de nuevo, pero la vieja aseguró su Giratiempo, se apartó, y dio a los pequeños anillos un número inconcebible de vueltas. Desapareció con un ruido de succión sorprendente y el tiempo comenzó a fluir con normalidad una vez más.

Hermione respiró profundamente hasta que estuvo lo suficientemente segura como para valerse por sí misma y levantó sus nudillos para golpear fuertemente en la madera.

Hubo silencio durante una cantidad de tiempo inquietante y levantó la mano para llamar una vez más, cuando La puerta se abrió y un oscuro, conjunto de ojos cansados se asomó con cuidado alrededor del borde. Ellos estaban apagados y situadas en una cara alta cuyos pómulos tenian los signos evidentes de arrugas que comienzan alrededor de los bordes. Una cabeza muy rizado de cabello igualmente oscuro con mechones de gris en las sienes estaba cubierto sin fuerzas sobre el delgado hombro de la mujer que ahora estaba parpadeando hacia ella como un búho asomandose.

"¿Puedo ayudarte?" la mujer dijo con voz áspera.

"Pequeña señorita, en que puedo ayudarle?" -preguntó de nuevo, con más insistencia, aunque todavía no bastante grosera.

La chica sonrió por dentro, "Señora Swanson?"

"Sí", respondió ella con cautela.

Hermione levantó el sobre, el labio oscilante. "Yo ... me dijeron que estaba esperandome."

"Esperándote..?"

La mujer empezó a hablar, aún medio dormida y tratando de averiguar lo que esta joven bruja estaba haciendo en su puerta, cuando sus dedos rompieron el sello y cepillado a lo largo de la nota dentro. El pergamino caliente negro, y rancio se convirtió en cenizas luego estallado en la cara de la bruja.

La Señora Swanson tosió y se atragantó jadeando con una necesidad repentina de aire a la vez que su pequeño gato maulló desagradable hacia su dueño y se frotó los entre las piernas de la mujer. En una inhalación aguda final, la ceniza inundó sus pulmones, enviándola a otro ataque de tos.

Hermione observaba pacientemente y luego habló con el mismo tono preocupado que había usado antes. "Señora Swanson?"

Los ojos de la bruja adquirieron un brillo brillante, Su cara cambió dramáticamente y volvió una mirada simpática abiertamente sobre su pequeño cuerpo. "Perséfone? Perséfone Callaghan?"

Hermione asintió temblorosa.

"Oh ... oh hija. Lo siento tanto ... entra. He recibido notificación acerca de tus padres hace días. Te esperaba antes."

Una franja cálida de satisfacción acarició la espalda de Hermione, las palabras de Swanson una confirmación de otro hechizo con éxito. Ella tuvo que resistir sonreir. En cambio, ella asintió con la cabeza, paseando su mirada hacia abajo y continuando su pequeño bamboleo de labios. "Yo estaba retrasada"

La vieja bruja chasqueó la lengua ¿Dónde están sus maletas"

Hermione le indicó a la bolsa de cuero única y la bruja más vieja parecía como si estuviera a punto de llorar, ella misma.

"Por supuesto, un encanto extensivo. Entra vamos a acomodarte."

"Sí, señora. Gracias, señora."

La bruja cerro la puerta detrás de ellas, y la llevó hasta una habitación que Hermione había visto ya una vez antes en su vida. "Llámame Ruthie."

Hermione sonrio a continuación. "Por supuesto, tía Ruthie."

.

.

.

RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

SUI CIPHER: HOLI, JAJAJAJ ME ENCANTO TU EXPRESION, TIENES RAZON, ME PARECE UN FIC SUCULENTO, INGENIOSO Y FANTASTICO, DE UNA MENTE MAESTRA, SALUDOS Y CRUCIOS PARA TI TAMBIEN QUERIDA.

GUEST: ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPI ACLARE UN POCO MAS TUS DUDAS, ES UNA HISTORIA MUY EXTENSA, CADA CAPI ME PARECE MAS LARGO Y EN MIS RATOS LIBRES LITERAL ME TOMA CASI SEMANA Y MEDIA COMPLETARLO, YO TAMBIEN TENGO ALGUNAS DUDAS RESPECTO A LOS AÑOS, LOS TOMO COMO MERA REFERENCIA SIMBOLICA.

LAURA MALFOY CULLEN: A MI TAMBIEN, GRACIAS SALUDOS!


End file.
